


Duet

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho tells Changmin he loves him every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B2K2uXgCAAAGIj9.jpg:large)

Some days it’s easy to say.

 

He wakes to Changmin curled up beside him and nothing on their schedules but each other. Yunho rolls over and presses his nose into the back of Changmin’s neck and breathes him in, and the scent is like home. Changmin makes a small, sleepy sound but doesn’t wake, so Yunho moves higher and brushes his lips against the curve of Changmin’s ear.

 

“I love you,” he whispers.

 

Changmin’s eyes flutter. He stirs in Yunho’s arms, rumpled and flushed with sleep, and when he turns to face him his lips curl in a sweet smile.

 

“Good morning to you too,” he mumbles.

 

Yunho can’t resist him. He cups Changmin’s face in one hand and presses their lips together. It’s a soft, dry brush but Changmin shudders against him and arches up and Yunho smiles into the kiss. After all these years he’s figured out the things that make Changmin gasp and ache with pleasure, and nothing gets him weaker than being kissed soft and slow. Yunho noses into the hollow of his throat and leaves gentle kisses there, and Changmin’s fingers curl in his hair with a sigh.

 

They don’t say much else for the rest of the morning.

 

\- - -

 

Some days it’s harder to say.

 

Changmin is on the warpath, tearing through their apartment and calling Yunho a slob, a cretin, a buffoon who can’t do simple things like put his shoes away and clean his dirty dishes. Yunho stands in the doorway and tries not to get in his way, half scared, half embarrassed because nothing Changmin’s complaining about is untrue.

 

He slinks into the laundry room a while later, where Changmin is glaring at the washing machine like it’s personally offended him. Yunho has never empathized more with an inanimate object.

 

“Three loads,” Changmin growls. “I just did three loads of laundry and there’s another in the corner and honestly how do you ever have anything clean to wear?”

 

“Why do you think I steal your clothes so often,” Yunho jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It’s the wrong thing to say – the full force of Changmin’s glare turns on him.

 

“You are unbelievable. You will never change. I don’t have to put up with this,” Changmin rants. “I’m leaving, I’m getting my own place where I don’t have to pick up after a grown man who can’t keep his own space clean, it’s a miracle you manage to keep yourself clean – ”

 

Yunho’s eyes widen. He grabs Changmin’s sleeve before he can stomp past him. “Don’t leave,” he says.

 

“Why shouldn’t I,” Changmin sneers.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Changmin snorts and pushes past him, but he doesn’t leave.

 

\- - -

 

Some days it’s almost impossible to say.

 

Changmin is cold and Yunho is colder, and he can’t even remember what they fought about except that it was ugly and he knows he will regret it in the days to come. They avoid each other backstage and only speak when they have to, and the tension makes their staff excuse themselves from the room as quickly as possible.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho says.

 

Changmin doesn’t look at him. Yunho grits his teeth.

 

“Changmin I love you,” he forces himself to say.

 

“You know you say those words so often they’re starting to lose all meaning,” Changmin says coolly.

 

Yunho’s temper flares. “Yeah well you say them so rarely I’m starting to wonder if they’re even true anymore,” he snaps.

 

Later that night his door creaks open and Changmin quietly pads into the room. He slides into bed behind Yunho and presses against him and Yunho stiffens.

 

“Hyung,” Changmin whispers.

 

“What,” Yunho says, annoyed at being disturbed.

 

“I love you,” Changmin mumbles into his neck.

 

There’s a beat, then Yunho’s hand slides down and threads through Changmin’s.

 

\- - -

 

Some days it slips out without him realising.

 

“I love Changminnie,” Yunho says to the MC. “He’s the most important person in the world to me.”

 

Excited titters break out across the audience. Changmin flushes to the tips of his ears.

 

Later in their dressing room he aims a kick at Yunho’s butt for embarrassing him in the middle of their fanmeeting and Yunho laughs and hugs Changmin from behind. Changmin squawks in protest and hunches over.

 

“It’s not like I was lying,” Yunho coos.

 

“People will think it’s just fanservice,” Changmin says.

 

“I don’t care what people think. I care what you think.”

 

“I think. . .that you are completely ridiculous and also really heavy, get off me!”

 

Changmin tries to shove him off but Yunho is unrelenting, and in the ensuing struggle they both lose their footing and tumble to the floor. Changmin wheezes, the wind knocked out of him and Yunho’s weight pressing him down.

 

“Oops,” Yunho sits up with a laugh and straddles him.

 

Changmin glares, but then he realises he’s on his back and Yunho is on top of him and the glare morphs into a smirk. Yunho seems to realise it at the same time; his expression softens and he slides both hands up Changmin’s chest, the material of his shirt catching against his fingers.

 

“Changminnie,” he breathes. Changmin goes still, and when Yunho takes his wrist and pins it above his head he lets himself be arranged. Heat unfurls and thickens the air between them.

 

Yunho kisses him and the world fades around them.

 

\- - -

 

Changmin asks him about it one day.

 

“Why do you do it?” he says.

 

Yunho has him pressed against the kitchen counter and is preoccupied with the graceful sweep of Changmin’s neck, so he doesn’t reply right away.

 

“Hm?” he mumbles.

 

“Why do you tell me you love me every day?”

 

“Because I just do,” Yunho murmurs. He moves higher and brushes kisses across Changmin’s cheeks, his brow, his eyelids, and finally the corner of his mouth before capturing his lips again. Changmin allows it, kisses him back for a few blissful minutes before a gentle pressure on Yunho’s shoulders forces him to step back.

 

Changmin looks at him quizzically, as though he’s expecting to read the answer to his question on Yunho’s face. Yunho’s gaze skitters away.

 

“Yunho?”

 

Yunho sighs. He takes Changmin’s hands in his and plays with them. Changmin’s hands are pretty – soft and pampered, and made for gentle touches. Yunho raises one to his mouth and kisses it.

 

“Do you remember when we were on hiatus and I was drinking a lot,” he says.

 

Changmin blinks. “Yes.”

 

“Do you remember that night I was out with Kangin and we almost got arrested.”

 

A certain wariness steals across Changmin’s features. “Yes. He called me and when I got there you were so out of it you were threatening a police officer.”

 

Yunho’s lips twist in a guilty smile. “Right. I think. . .I wasn’t kind to you that night.”

 

Changmin’s expression softens. Far from being grateful Yunho had called him an annoying busybody and then proceeded to throw up all over the sidewalk before Changmin managed to drag him home.

 

“It’s in the past,” Changmin says.

 

Yunho’s jaw tightens. “Do you remember what you said before you left my room that night.”

 

Changmin stills. There’s a long silence where Yunho’s hands tighten around his.

 

“I thought you were asleep,” Changmin says.

 

“Do you remember what you said?” Yunho asks again.

 

Changmin swallows. “Yes.”

 

A beam of sunlight slants in through the kitchen window and catches on the planes of his face, and in it Changmin looks soft and immeasurable and Yunho loves him with every atom of his being.

 

“You said you were sorry for being so unlovable, and that you would try to change and be better so could I please just not leave you too,” Yunho says softly.

 

Changmin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. That year had been hard for both of them; and yet they were still standing here and Yunho – Yunho was looking at him in a way that made his knees weak and a blush rise to his cheeks.

 

“That’s why,” Yunho says. “That’s why I tell you I love you every day.”

 

Their foreheads press together and they breathe in the same air, and Yunho finds a helpless smile curling his lips.

 

“Changminnie,” he says. “I love you.”

 

When Changmin smiles and smiles and stutters the words back it forms Yunho’s favorite melody.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The 100-Day Love Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533389) by [jeosheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeosheo/pseuds/jeosheo)




End file.
